The Clinical and Research Support Core is the focal point of the proposed Alzheimer's Disease Research Center. This Core will solicit patients from a variety of sources and perform the clinical evaluations. The patients will be recruited from the Mayo Clinic Alzheimer's Disease Patient Registry, other community sources, the Rochester Olmsted County Study on Aging (Project 1), the immediate surrounding area outside the county, and distant referral sources. The patients will be carefully characterized as to their demographics for the purpose of epidemiological studies. The Clinical and Research Support Core will standardize the evaluation of the patients from all sources and a committee will decide on the appropriate diagnosis and stage of the disease. A procedure has been developed for evaluating control subjects in a similar fashion. The patients will be re-evaluated annually and more frequent contacts will be made with the patients and families by the Core staff. The Clinical and Research Support Core will serve as the source for patients for the other cores and research projects, since the research projects are dependent upon the clinical characterization of the patients provided by this Core. In addition, this Core has substantial support from the Section of Biostatistics for the standardization of data collection and entry of these data into a centralized data bank. The Clinical and Research Support Core data acquisition and storage will be compatible with the format designed by the Consortium to Establish a Registry on Alzheimer's Disease (CERAD), and the data will be shared with this registry.